This invention relates to a template device and more particularly to a template structure useful for the drafting of multi-sided figures such as polygons.
There are many patents shown in the prior art which provide various types of drafting instruments to enable a user to accurately scribe or form complicated geometrical figures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,180 entitled GEOMETRICAL DEVICE by G. B. Stewart issued on Jan. 18, 1927. This patent describes a template device for providing multi-sided figures. In implementing the construction of such figures, the device uses a series of different triangles which are used to create a desired geometrical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,110 entitled DRAFTING INSTRUMENT by H. S. Gilbertson issued on May 5, 1953. This patent also shows a drafting aid which is used to construct triangles and other geometrical figures. The device has a series of apertures to enable rotation of the device during a construction procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,654 entitled STARGUIDE DRAWING INSTRUMENT issued on Oct. 23, 1973 to S. Canton. This patent is a template which can operate to provide a number of geometrical forms and operates in conjunction with a trapezoidal insert to produce such forms.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,053 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,030, show different devices which are used as drafting aids to provide a multitude of different forms.
Based on the above, it is of course understood that the use of templates of various structures and configurations is widespread and the prior art is fully cognizant of such devices which are employed to facilitate the drawing and construction of complicated figures. A particular application of this particular template resides in the production of mattes for picture framing. As is well-known, a picture or painting which is to be framed is usually surrounded by a matte which forms a border for the picture. As such, most mattes provided have a picture frame apearance and are rectangular or square in shape. For aesthetic purposes it would be extremely desirable to provide a matte configuration which possessed a polygonal shape.
In this manner the user of the template can produce mattes or geometrical figures which encompass 5 or more symmetrical sides. It is of course understood that the drafting of such figures is extremely difficult and may be well beyond the capabilities of many individuals such as those who construct and mount pictures with accompanying mattes. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a series of templates, all of which operate on the same priciples and which, based on the structure, are capable of enabling a user to provide polygonal structures with a minimum of effort and in a rapid and reliable manner.